


【凛泉】爱猫人士濑名泉-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1





	【凛泉】爱猫人士濑名泉-lattice

【凛泉】爱猫人士濑名泉-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【凛泉】爱猫人士濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11c41e3b)

大概是个，童话爱情故事（？）

设定凛月是时猫时人拥有魔法的钢琴师，泉是大学生

有友情向的レオ出场和亲情向的老零出场请注意

\------------------分割线------------------

**爱猫人士濑名泉**

by lattice

1.

鼓囊囊的购物袋中，有鲜虾、作料、猫罐头，及一瓶碳酸，虽只有一瓶。他摘下头盔，天幕微微染红，春夏之际的晚六点，潮湿的山风驻足。转动钥匙单手开门，打理被吹乱的额发，不由揣测起那位会以何种形态静候着他——

当那位是只猫时，依心情而定，会伺机出现在任意角落，沙发印几道抓痕，或留给他一个乱糟糟的衣柜，而后他就有得收拾了。而若是以人的形态，待音符悠然落地，三角钢琴后微微探出头，抬起慵懒无辜的红眸，百无聊赖地开口：

“小濑，我饿了。”

与他同龄的房东，发色如钢琴烤漆般乌黑，衬得肤色越发白皙，是有如琴键的鲜明对照，甚是孱弱的病恹恹——是他对朔间凛月的初印象。浓密眼睫掩映的血红双眸，充溢着慵懒的淡漠。却又是深邃的，初次漫不经心地一瞥，令他一度失语。除此外未多留意，他极少为琐事费神。所谓的美貌皮囊他见过太多，只是那双眼眸，或许因过于独特，在关系尚为疏离的头两周，总在脑内不合时宜地稍作停留。

“嗯嗯嗯？我为什么会在这里！濑名为什么也在！”

疲于应对宿舍的吵闹，他于不久前搬出。寻不到合适的住所，为此焦头烂额。要么过于偏远，往返耗去两小时；要么毗邻主干道，不时有鸣笛惊扰。被拖着帽子拽出，月永レオ自乐谱的铺盖中现形，完全无视他“不要咬笔也不要在别人家中突然掏出纸笔嚷嚷着开始作曲”的命令。此刻与房东相对而坐，气氛略有尴尬，泉暗自后悔未拒绝レオ的陪同。

“原来如此，是我带你来见凛月的吗！啊啊，妄想展开了！我的妄想包围了宇宙！”

包围了宇宙后，果不其然，即刻掏出纸笔继续创作，泉扶额。

所幸名为凛月的房东与レオ是旧相识，一副见怪不怪的神情。山道连通跨海大桥，以此为同闹市的唯一联系。半山坡的枝叶掩映着一座独门独院的房子。他环视四周，赏心悦目，称不上气派，但也足够舒坦。租金尚能承受，于心心念念的高质生活前，钱就更加不是问题了。初次交谈寥寥数语，黑发红眸的房东语调清冷，颇像个老爷爷。谈妥签字后上楼回房，似乎不是多事之人。而互不打扰是最好的。

他住一楼，房东住二楼，起初甚少打照面。他对此毫无感想——披星戴月而归，拖着疲惫身躯旋开房门，朔间凛月大抵不在。他乐得清静，洗洗睡觉。黑发红眸的青年习性如猫，昼伏夜出。偶尔中午泉返回，凛月睡在客厅沙发，衣衫不整，他依旧毫无感想。蜷成团的模样像头酣睡的小笨熊，平心而论有几分可爱。以至于临行前，泉会顺手找出条毛毯，轻手轻脚为其盖好，当然不全是因这几分可爱。

放下背包找出教案，急匆匆出门的间隙，他偶遇几次凛月弹钢琴，自然无暇坐下用心听。多是耳熟能详的名曲，头盔相隔听不真切，朦胧间的行云流水甚有几分大师的神韵。或许是不愁生计的高格调的人，他从未主动打探，只偶然得知对方是自由音乐人，在某家高档酒吧任职钢琴师，再加上收取房租，目前以此维生。

互不干涉的第三周，一日泉生病，从学校归来休息。消音摩托驶入山林，光晕染开明晃晃的一片，强打精神停好摩托，他的头发烫，面颊也发烫，枝间的啼鸣婉转甚是有些不真实。十点的日光微微烘烤枝叶，春夏之交的绿意是恰到好处的炽烈。于他房间的阴凉处，有只黑猫窝成团，一副将睡未睡的模样——

同居三周，甚至不知房东养了猫。

老爷爷般淡漠的神情，乌黑发亮的皮毛，以至于双眸骇然的血红，同样触及灵魂深处的一隅——如此相熟的一瞬令他有些怆然，并一度忆起或许是它主人的人，与其初遇时，那一日的午后也是如此的日光。

而这只猫看似不喜日光。泉将窗帘拉起，出于本能上前抚摸。猫咪眯眼轻叫，如此的互动赐予他微妙的亲切感。如同与它相识始于早前，更甚早于房东。服完药爬进被窝，猫咪随之跃上床头。呼噜呼噜蹭着手心，时不时舔一舔，使他恶劣的心绪缓解许多。

“小濑，我饿了。”

昏昏沉沉数秒，愕然起身。猫正毫不胆怯地望向他，慢悠悠地伸懒腰。

泉与房东原本分灶做饭，第一周内他未见到房东有任何开火的迹象。垃圾袋内充斥着快餐食品盒，碳酸饮料罐。而日光下惨白的脸，毫无血色的一瞥，不知为何总令他放心不下。而后若有机会，他会给凛月添副碗筷。他对厨艺颇有自信，不过是多买些菜，还能顺势减些房租。凛月身形纤瘦，饭量却出奇的大。逢上对方颇有兴致，饭后还会一同洗碗。

“因为小濑做的饭很好吃嘛。”

仍是那副慵懒到使人不悦的神色，语气里甚是有些撒娇。

泉揉了揉被汗浸湿的乱发，感到头更加痛了。

2.

他安卧于窗帘给予的小小荫蔽。伴着和缓的乐音，春末夏初的潮湿丝丝凉凉地游走，是特有的粘腻。他伸了个懒腰，是向来独享的休憩——下午二时，这座宅子除他外，原本一向是空荡荡的。

“所以说，房东先生，如果嫌音乐吵到你的话，我可以关小噢？”

银发青年俯下身，自前向后为他顺毛。作为答谢，他舔舔那只手，对方笑着说好痒。并非错觉，当他以猫的形态出现，被冰封的蓝眸总会漾起几丝久违的温柔，如同微风轻拂所致的涟漪微波。

“啊啊，小濑果然是更喜欢猫嘛。”

日后每每如此发言，他要么正蘸着泉精心配好的作料，大快朵颐着牛肉火锅；要么被泉一勺勺喂下营养粥——稍有些淡，但同样是好味道。总之不是此刻，他独自喝着小碗中的羊奶，闷闷地想。若非那日泉发烧，二人的神经末梢达成某种意义上的连通，猫本是不会讲话的。

“啧，有自知之明就好。”

泉没吃多少便放下碗筷。抬头发现凛月吃得很香，唇角小幅上扬一秒。自以为未被注意，却被尽收眼底。猫的观感可是极为敏锐的。

“小濑好贤惠。”

“饭还堵不住你的嘴吗？”

又来了，如此的尖酸刻薄，亲昵与关心尽数掩藏在呛人的利刃后，不过尚在能接受的范围内。泉正伴着配乐，对着形体镜压腿。原是凛月幼年跟哥哥学舞时的练功房，后沦为杂物间，近日被泉收整开辟。他眼中的濑名泉是究极的完美主义者，例如体现在对体型的严格掌控。自幼学习芭蕾，拥有职业舞者的自律，偶有地屈服于诱惑，一小块蛋糕下肚，便火急火燎地出门跑圈消耗卡路里——对此凛月难以理解。他抬起眼，首先入目的是绷紧的足尖，紧身练功服细细勾勒出完美线条，分明是恰到好处的身材比。是高难度的足尖转，而对泉而言不过是家常便饭。

此刻是以猫的形态，对方才允许他在旁观摩，以至闯入他的生活探知一二。偶有的清醒，不用工作的闲暇，他会赖在泉的窗台或被褥上。他是只爱干净的黑猫，泉对此也放心，仍称呼他“房东先生”。如此称呼一只猫的确很怪，但也不失偏颇。他是这处宅子的房东，俗套童话中的魔法一样不落，是猫也是人。

“哈？某个月黑风高的夜晚，午夜钟声响起，灰姑娘乘着南瓜车匆匆向家赶……就在这时，一阵阴风拂过？呃，然后你就……什么乱七八糟毫无美感的描述。”

“啊啊~直到现在还相信童话吗？小濑真是天真呢。”

他慵懒地打个哈欠，余光瞄到对方又羞又气又恼的泛红面颊。

“当然是骗你的，没有什么南瓜车哦。我天生如此，想是人就是人，想是猫就是猫哦，依心情而定，比童话书中的魔法要灵活一万倍。小濑想向我学习吗？刚好我最近调休，有的是时间。做只猫可比人幸福多了哦？”

这一次，他成功捕捉到蓝眸中转瞬即逝的向往。至少自己是只猫啊，猫的知觉可是相当灵敏的。

“啊啊，当然学费另收，或者给我做饭来抵，小濑自己选。”

对方激烈地辩驳，声称这样无聊的事用脚趾想就知道没人会感兴趣，而后回身面对电脑，十指交错托着腮。人类果真有趣啊，而在有趣的人类间，小濑果真最有趣了。教科书、教案、线装古籍、童话绘本，密密麻麻分类码在书架。杯中萦着香气，是明目的绿茶。泉举起轻抿一口，放下。当凛月以人的形态时，曾品尝过泉沏的茶。搭配几块粗点心，丝丝热度齿颊留香。他本是红茶党，却同样认为那是好味道。

暖黄台灯下正襟危坐，荧屏微光由敷着面膜的煞白的脸悉数承接。难得共度的深夜，他跃上桌，绕着笔电踱步。厚厚眼霜藏匿不住倦意，同样难掩愈发严重的眼圈与眼镜痕。诸多死线临近，再懂养生也未免方寸大乱。而正在瓶颈中挣扎的人，抬眼对猫浅浅一笑。瘦长指尖轻拂在身，优良肤质所致的细腻触感，是略微冰凉的酥麻，如早春时节浸染凉意的丝丝冰雨，又如冬日雪花簌簌而至。触及的一瞬，又自小小的一处微微萦开热度，浅浅地游走，即便指尖离开仍挥之不去。凛月有时会认为泉比自己更会魔法。

为什么呢？不过只是个人类啊。

为探明原因，他轻声叫着，微眯着眼主动蹭挤泉的指尖。对方一向经不住如此撒娇，便也得当地配合。有时他觉得泉忘记了他是房东，而这实则相当危险，出于本能未免会索求更多。他便盘踞在笔电中央，卧于键盘挡住屏幕，他知道泉已保存文档。源自不知从何下笔时，对方总会阴沉着脸反复连击保存的快捷键。虽不困倦，他在泉手边窝成一团，伴着键盘声响闭目养神。他觉得泉叩击键盘的模样有些像弹钢琴，指尖起落汇作动人的韵律。由此应运而生的旋律或篇章，逐字逐句，逐音符逐音节，潺潺流入心中去。自信满满的泉很少直面灵感枯竭，更不愿接受什么建议。凛月同样不认为自己能提出建设性的意见，对方也只傲慢地声称：他熬夜，只为了想亲眼目睹灰姑娘乘着南瓜车急匆匆回赶时，他法力无边的房东先生是如何从人变成猫，或从猫变成人的。

“小濑果真幼稚，不过这样幼稚的小濑也很可爱噢。不过呢，虽然轮不到我来讲，还是早点休息为好。”

他轻叫几声，换来更为温柔地抚触。泉索性托腮望着猫，笑意盈盈的。如同有个小太阳冰封在湖中，为什么会如此呢，他明明是最讨厌日光的。

“好啦好啦，我突然来了思路，暂且允许我忙一会儿，如何？房东先生也请去休息吧？虽然你根本昼夜颠倒，劝你只会耗费我的精力罢了。不对，猫咪大部分时间应该都在睡觉？”

半句温柔半句刺，如同一只态度激烈的灰猫。趾高气扬昂着下巴，踱着优雅的步子，一定是高贵的血统呢——当然凛月深知泉并非同类，缘由为泉不懂猫的语言。而语言只是形式，若渴求心灵互通，如何的形式都无妨。自然无需归咎于崩塌的巴别塔——以月永レオ的语气会更具说服力。歌曲、舞蹈、键盘声、亦或自指尖的黑白悄然流泻的音符——悉数汇作小节、篇章。脚踩踏板，并不遵循既定的静止符：是专属于他的夜曲，是他的即兴。高窗外颤动的霓虹起伏明灭，流光溢彩皆为助兴；于内里的觥筹交错，人们举杯相邀，肃穆地静候一曲终了。

而他尚不知该何时起何时终。

台上黑发红眸的瘦弱青年，夜夜不知疲倦地演奏着。偶有的思绪回溯，伴着乐声连成一线，沿此一路向前，偶尔也会望见自己的童年。学着乐器练着歌舞，怀揣无上的憧憬追随哥哥的步伐——是远古的事了，他适时扼住思绪。同样的黑发红眸，昼伏夜出。他是吸血鬼，不知真假；而自己可以是猫，这是真的。曲谱由兄弟的故交，及濑名泉的高中好友月永レオ源源不断地提供，后者时常于渴求捕捉电光石火间的灵感迸发时，携一沓纸一支笔于暗夜只身前来。身着朴素到有些破旧的连帽衫，胡乱扎着马尾，流浪艺人般的气质同四周格格不入。随意点杯喝的，记在凛月帐上，饶有兴味地翘着二郎腿，并不介意友人擅自篡改曲谱的即兴。他将如此的发挥定义为某种绝妙的创新，是星际碰撞间inspiration的大迸发，指尖起落释放着不亚于宇宙坍缩的能量。业内久负盛名的作曲家，与他的钢琴师朋友，时常如此结伴共徜徉。干净利落的音节演绎得不拘一格，颤音延音皆出乎意料，微妙的契合触动彼此的神经末梢，便沿此一路顺遂绽满星光与花，直至汇作轰轰烈烈的星河花海，一切皆始自纸笔相触指尖相叩——那一瞬空气的微小颤动。

掌声雷动，某个正伏案忙碌的人自然是缺席的。

一曲终了，推杯换盏间，他的创作家朋友暂且搁下纸笔，笑称他近期的演奏较以往多了些什么。是在好的方面，与一贯华丽的演绎相得益彰。不受理性的生硬约束，相较娴熟的技巧更能叩击人心。感情充注其间，是顺遂命运的指引，正是恰到好处的感染力，悉心便能觉察不同——幼时的钢琴老师同样这样讲。凛月向来对此不明所以，毕竟长久来的本意只为排遣孤独。不如称近日里，孤独即便仍是不知由何而生，也逐渐难以心无旁骛地排遣了。

他所思良久，结论不过是在走神。为查证什么，他再度上台。微闭双目，指尖于黑白间恣意流转。与此同时，山林中的一隅，利落简约的装潢，井井有条的电脑桌，昏暗的小灯影影绰绰。灵巧地轻抚琴键，随性游走其间，如初春时节游移于面颊的丝丝雨滴，撑起伞却未有声响；再至惊世骇俗，猝不及防地滑奏，一声惊蛰便是一个临界点。琴键是纯黑纯白的反差，而文字与纸页同样是黑白的，光标闪动挪移间，敲击键盘未有间断。脉络逐为清晰，大约是个动人的童话：一位孱弱的小男孩救下一颗小苗，多年后小男孩长大成人，小苗，也就是树妖，化作一位美丽的精灵前来报恩。略微俗套却不失可爱，很难想象是自那个人笔下而出——崇奉独善其身，优秀又高傲的高岭之花。一贯的行云流水，精炼的笔触蕴含着独到的温柔，而内心仍需尚存可贵的纯真，才能凭此为养料，以一块块精巧的积木逐字逐句孕育出如此美妙的世界。

“嗯……难道是因为你想起了濑名吗！真是有趣的展开啊！等等凛月，先不要着急回答，不要用轻易的解答毁坏我无限展开的妄想！”

待到晨光熹微，话题偶有涉及某位共同的熟人。寥寥数语后，月永レオ的妄想充分展开，飞速涂抹音符。而凛月一方，银发蓝眸的俊美青年形象愈发清晰，是如水雾消弥后终显的，由诸多特制杂糅而成的，复杂完美的个体。是于尘埃中绽出的一束花，傲然挺立枝叶，不留余地地锋芒毕露，又独具与世隔绝的安静。他所了解的濑名泉，身有家教兼职的名牌大学优等生，外貌出众家境上等。做过模特跳过芭蕾，闲暇时搞些创作。行事利落井井有条，份内的事必会一丝不苟。除却必要的礼节，总是俯视一切般高扬着头。认真决然的步伐间，时刻阐明着事不关己的漠然。而在其中偶有的，分量不重的温柔视线，只一束，便愈发难能可贵了。

日光渐渐躲藏在山林后。始先迎来傍晚的山丘，白日灼热已被吞噬殆尽。是他一日的起始，此刻恰好是只猫，一如既往安卧于房客的窗台，面朝夕阳入海。街灯盏盏亮起，始自那人的来向一路延伸。在一贯的时间，摩托车驶上山坡，归来取教案前往学生家上课，饭桌放上热饭菜，猫窝旁放好罐头，让他想吃什么就吃什么。临行前为他顺顺毛，更换猫砂，跨上车戴好头盔，向窗内望了一眼，离开了。

3.

凌晨一点接到电话时，泉刚敲下最后一个字，保存文档，摘下眼镜按揉太阳穴。虽稍有寂寞，那只黑猫，不，他的房东似乎终于体谅他的忙碌，且数日外出工作，已有许久未软磨硬泡催他睡觉。而在校园奔波，或在学生家中等待辅导时，他已允许那个人于脑海中如影随形，成为每日忙碌的见证者。是惯常的衣衫不整，神情淡漠，顶着张营养不良般的，让人放心不下的惨白的脸，及因此衬得更为乌黑的，向内打着卷的墨色乱发，打着哈欠讲着好饿。于是他归来，端上热气腾腾的饭菜，看着那人大快朵颐的模样，偶有地觉得被人需要是件很好的事。

自然是好事。创作被人需要，努力获得认可，自身价值获得认同，或是些别的什么——他与凛月已能不时就那个故事交换感想。他一向不喜思路被侵入，而凛月总会在他灵感枯竭时给予指点，寥寥数语一针见血，使他不免钦佩。偶有的闲暇，他会揣测凛月的事。从小接受优等教育，年纪轻轻便独自住着如此的房子，以有限的工资与房租度日。他从未问及凛月的家人，凛月也不提，便巧妙维持着如此的默契。

而此刻手机屏闪动，显示的名字正是朔间凛月。对方极少来电话，况且居然记得充电并随身携带，实在是破天荒。以不耐烦的语气开启对话，安静听完，起身穿衣，发动摩托，不忘带上另一个头盔。

“小濑，我好饿。”

凌晨三点，他载着凛月自医院而归。因营养不良而晕倒，无人照料便懒得进食，不知是如何活到的二十岁。本就紧绷的神经高度亢奋，疲累的身躯因过度熬夜而格外清醒。病人最大，他只得强压着无名火。

“想吃什么，我点外卖。”

“碳酸。”

“没有那种东西。”

泉将手机向桌上重重一撂。手提袋内是医院开配的营养液，他取出一支插上吸管，送至病人嘴边。

“张嘴。”

“不要，很苦。”

威逼下，对方皱着眉头一口不剩。天亮后，凛月开始发烧。数日不退，只能吃些流食，打针吃药不见好。以朋友的身份，他前往酒吧为其请了足足一个月的假。除却前脚刚飞去国外的月永レオ外，泉甚至不知该联系何人。

“所以这段时间，暂且就请不要突然变成猫了吧？又得再带你去宠物医院，虽然医药费你自己出就是了？你究竟知道我有多忙吗？真是的，别让人太担心啊，房东先生？”

为方便照顾，泉暂且让凛月睡在自己床上。凛月自己的床铺是一口精心打制的棺材，远远望去格外渗人，而内里配置高端，据说是他哥哥出国前送他的。棺材内伸展不开，翻身都困难，舒适睡眠对身体健康可是相当重要的。

“啊啊，小濑好严厉……如果我是猫的话，你就会稍微温柔一点了？小濑是更喜欢猫呢，还是更在意我呢？”

“不要提这种无谓的问题，猫和你不都是同一位吗？”

他端着碗坐在对方身旁。粥放久会凉，而他同样希望粥能堵住对方的嘴。每每猝不及防地发问，是不常有的不知如何应对。诸事脱离掌控，主动权渐渐沦入对方手中，这种脱缰的感觉不止是有些不妙。而神情因虚弱更为慵懒，讲话愈发有气无力，嘴唇干裂着，在被窝中缩成一团，让人不由心生怜悯，他不忍过多斥责。

“辛苦了。那么请张嘴。”

他舀起一小勺，送至凛月嘴边。二十年来头一次喂人吃饭，他移开目光，不止有些不自在。

“啊——”

凛月顺水推舟般含住他的大拇指。

“嚼嚼~”

“你是小婴儿吗！很脏的啊，喂！不要咬也不要舔啊！”

他惊愕地回头。黑发乱蓬蓬，白皮肤甚能映出血管，神情如天使般无辜纯良。嘴的确成功堵住了，却又时轻时重地舔着，是与猫咪亲吻不同的，更为痒酥酥的温热。数秒内，他察觉自己无法以惯常的刻薄开口斥责，又不能大力抽出手指，便身心完全任由摆布。最终还是由凛月停下动作，盯着他坏笑——

泉收回前言，哪里有什么天使，完全是个小恶魔。

“小濑果然好有趣呢，血的味道会不会很甜美呢？真想尝尝啊~”

待向来引以为傲的理智与自制，乃至防御机制恢复运转，他称没有猫会喝血的，继续要求对方喝粥。

“至少我敢肯定，比起我的血，这个粥的味道和营养都是一流。我可是查遍了食谱，还请房东先生体谅一下我的辛劳如何？我不管你是人是猫还是吸血的猫，想快点康复就快喝。”

“诶……我拒绝这种称呼，太疏远了。”

“……也不要撒这种无谓的娇。”

凛月的哥哥经由月永レオ联络回国，带来家族的特效药。凛月反锁屋门，对其避而不见。果然家家有本难念的经，无论是户怎样的魔幻人家——长子是吸血鬼，自称是暗夜的……魔物？还是知名摇滚乐团的主唱，常驻国外，同月永レオ是故交。以及时人时猫拥有魔法的弟弟——他已不再怀疑这个说辞的真实性，他承认那是足以时刻牵动他思绪的魔法。

泉不知他们的过往，毕竟同自己无关。而朔间凛月的身上又充斥有过多的未知，本就是个谜团。兄弟的父母长期在国外，泉的父母同样如此。某种意义上，他与朔间凛月皆为孤身。那位同样黑发红眸面色苍白的，自称“吾辈”而被凛月称作“似乎是兄长的家伙”，泉与之进行了一番对谈，得知凛月的诸多魔法虽是与生俱来，但施展时总会耗费精神透支体力，年幼时就曾因时常变猫导致虚弱发病——

或许是顽皮，或许是爱撒娇，或许只因想引起谁的注意罢了。

“发生过这样的事喏……”

谈及此，吸血鬼哥哥发出哦咦哦咦的抽泣声，称素日对凛月照拂甚少，且在国外无法及时照料，他就这一个尚处叛逆期的弟弟，终归放心不下。泉稍作安慰，称是他弟弟二十岁的人了还不懂照顾自己，请他不要自责，自己这边会尽心照顾。临行前吸血鬼哥哥再三道谢，回想起他弟弟屡屡撒娇般的言语，泉低下头，一言不发。

他是直至今日才知情。而凛月明明自己最清楚。原本无需自责，由此徒添的烦躁反倒将自责加剧。变着花样捉弄自己也好，狮子大开口般地点菜也罢，黏人爱撒娇，不时干扰工作催他早睡，即便如此不愿其终为幻影。无论是怎样的物种，他不希望凛月离开，至少要能健康地活在世上——这是他此刻唯一的思绪。

“果然是老爷爷啊，身体不行了呢……居然沦落到需要让那个人来担心的地步，我可真是落魄啊。”

“也请你成熟一点，体谅一下关心你的人们啊？所以，房东先……不，朔间凛月先生，我对你有个小小的请求。你既然是生理意义的成年人，最好也请拥有正常成年人的心智。稍微珍重一下自己，不要再随心所欲变成猫……这样胡闹了？”

“嗯。”

服完一剂药，凛月的精神明显恢复不少。老妈子般伺候了数日，泉总算松了口气。

“但小濑要答应我一些事哦。”

甚至有心思讨价还价。无非是些想吃寿喜锅、天妇罗、可乐饼，想喝碳酸之类的要求，泉耐着性子听他讲。

“小濑也像摸猫那样摸摸我吧？现在的我是我，不是猫噢。”

泉迟疑了一下，将体温计从凛月腋下取出，戴起眼镜细看。

“摸头量体温测不出什么的。啧，这个药真的立竿见影。”

而当凛月孑然一身坐于钢琴椅，将瘦削身躯隐匿在那架被衬得巨大的三角琴后时，他察觉到红眸中的空洞，总会产生与之相依偎的冲动。触碰、抚摸、拥抱，只是冲动而已。独自排遣无穷尽的痛苦，将难捱的寂寞悉数转化，以至为世人献上希望与慰藉。付出辛劳、拥有能力、或天赋所赐，便注定被视作由暗至明的灯塔，成为中介的引路人。在这一点他们或许本质相似，更甚是耳濡目染中被传授了某种魔法，建立于逐日诞生的理解之上，是能致使两颗冰封已久的心灵相融相通的灵验。

“啊啊~我就知道，小濑果然还是更喜欢猫。”

黑发青年蜷作一团，转向沙发内不再搭理他。

“我可没说这样的话。所以，快喝药啊，马上要凉了？”

“那小濑是更喜欢我吗？”

泉阴沉着脸，扯着领口将身体声音皆陷入软绵绵沙发的青年拖拽而出，强行将另一碗药一口口喂下。

“我可以拒绝回答吗，朔间凛月先生？”

“拒绝回答的话，我只能当作是默认噢~还有，这个称呼怎么更生疏了，我不喜欢。”

泉重重放下碗，感到头痛欲裂。穿戴围裙洗碗，水声簌簌将心绪扰乱。算是难能的体谅，凛月不再追问。家教兼职暂告段落，他已领到报酬。学业强度稍有缓和，初稿亟待修缮，难得充裕的时间悉数献给了朔间凛月。买菜做饭，配药熬粥，亲密相处时屡屡破防，如此同居的实感实质倍增疲累。回到客厅，罪魁祸首吧唧着嘴梦呓，仍是一副睡熊的姿态。

……平心而论，小熊长得好看，弹琴好听，令人喜欢。不打乱自己的步调，安安静静不缠人时，偶有的撒娇或许也是有几分可爱的。

“好好睡一觉吧，小熊。”

他为其盖好被褥，顺了顺额发，轻轻摸了摸脸颊。听闻自己的轻声，被自己如此的温柔吓了一跳。

4.

而后凛月愉快地收下这个称谓，虽说管一只猫叫熊总有哪里奇怪。泉进入正式的DDL，修缮文稿并非小工程。接连数夜伏案，趴在桌上昏昏沉沉，时常感知到凛月的接近，猫咪般蹑手蹑脚，为他披一层衣物，轻揉头发，不时再恶作剧般吹口气，热热地刮擦耳畔。

“晚安，小濑。还是不要太辛苦啦。”

言毕，对方转身上楼，在专门的隔音房练习吉他。舒缓的音符潺潺入梦，平抚紧绷的神经，化作一支催眠调。在他们皆清醒的数小时，泉偶尔主动谈及创作，凛月抱着ipad坐在被窝，并不那样专注地听，却总能给予恰到好处的指点。

“小熊，你觉得这一段会不会有些过于严肃？轻松点的话，小朋友们会更喜欢的？”

“唔……老爷爷看来还不错哦。不过老爷爷肯定没法代表小孩子的意见啦。”

他希望有朝一日能够创作出适于各年龄阅读的，某种程度上比童话更深层次的作品，即所谓“成年人的童话”。而题材所限，表述难免需可爱和缓。他本就是小有名气的写手，从不因迎合读者口味改变风格，此刻却似乎不得不为正式出书而稍作牺牲。

“可童话也不只是给小孩子看的。能使更多人收获感动，鼓起希望，至少能相信世界仍是美好的……相应的价值也会更大的？”

泉回身，再度烦躁地连击快捷键。

“‘不安是作曲、是创作的敌人。’我那个作曲家朋友，这样讲过哦。”

“啧，他啊，他是说过。不过你们音乐界的事我可不懂。”

“哪种创作都是这样的。一个也好两个也好，无论表面的结果如何——是小濑所要努力传达的，就是有价值的。你自己也说了，不只是给小孩子看的？你总是想面面俱到，有太多顾虑，把自己逼得太紧了。”

于他而言，不如称对所有创作者而言，无不期盼着电光石火的灵感能付诸于某种形式永恒于世，而这对他尚为不安的初尝试。静候着心血终为成品的那一日，斟酌词句细细琢磨不失为一种享受。白天里，凛月在身后的床上酣睡，指针滴答挪移，均匀的呼吸令人安心。晚餐总会相对丰盛，若过于丰盛，泉仍会出门跑步。修缮进入尾声，他已恢复养生作息。而凛月在忙着谱曲，形单影只的音符连缀成奇妙的小节，再将片段悉心编织为起承转合的整体。数日后最终敲定，同样经由反复斟酌。泉断断续续见证了全程，不时感叹曲调的美妙新奇。他曾听レオ讲过凛月歌喉不赖，这令他未免期待。将睡未睡的朦胧中，他会揣测对方正式弹唱时，难得认真的神态会是如何的魅力；他也会胡乱猜测，对方会在如何的场景对谁唱起。直至最终交稿那日，一如既往发动摩托驶下山路，旋律萦绕于耳畔，难免使这段意义特殊的路途轻松许多。

交稿归来，客厅灯未开。沙发中的凛月身着睡衣，顶着一头乱发，手持曲谱与铅笔。迈入的一瞬，漫天飞舞的纸张如扑棱的白鸽羽翼，而今被悉数染红染紫。海天相触滚烫的余温拂面，云翳以肉眼可见的速率恣意变幻。他如同初次步入魔幻之境的孩童，目光难以游移。而在那刻，有什么不可预料的正在胸腔横冲直撞，喷涌而出，如打翻的调色盘不可控地四溢，拜其所赐，铅笔涂画的音符斑驳陆离，被赋予形态与颜色，更甚是生而为人的灵魂，与他的，及凛月的，冲破日夜的禁忌一同共舞。

他的嘴唇颤动着，死守着难以言说的秘密。伴着河流解冻的剧烈声响，跃动着叫嚣着，势不可当，毫不逊于汹涌凌汛所致的溃堤。

而后他察觉到那不过只是心悸。

待他定神，成沓纸张安稳躺在凛月手中，凛月合着眼窝在落日余晖里，听闻声响，略微抬眼望向他，打着卷的浓密眼睫也是完全的静态。

“……你破天荒起得好早。虽然看起来就没睡醒，不过还是加快速度吧，天就要黑了？”

催促他梳洗完毕换好衣物，又递过一件薄外套。凛月身体已恢复，泉按约定带他外出散心，却仍担心他着凉。并非第一次骑摩托带人，也非第一次带凛月。一个月内多次带他于医院和家间往返：凌晨、午后、拂晓，如同各个时辰皆有发生。滚烫面颊轻贴脖颈，微弱鼻息拂过肩头，整个身体倚在后背，却轻薄得如一张白纸，仿佛下一刻将化作原子，分子，乃至不可捉摸的一缕气，消弥于呼啸的风中，在他甚至未察觉时，一切皆分崩离析——如此的覆水难收，是他无论如何不愿见的。于是他抄近道疾驶，仿佛这便能稍稍减缓无力的悲哀，使某一刻来得迟些再迟些。而此时，倚于后背的重量终有实感，耳鬓厮磨的热气终有实温。即便满是倦意地低喃，却也是初次的切身观感：凛月是与他同等的，有血有肉的完全生命体。

而这尚为他初次载着凛月驶上跨海大桥。正逢晚高峰，成串霓虹隔开的机动车道，纷繁拥堵，鸣笛阵阵。非机动车道路况尚好，旁侧落日沉沉，下方海岸浪花拍打礁石，轮渡商船鸣着号角。

“小熊一定很少感受过吧？不如说在这个时间很少出门就是了？看，这是你的拂晓，也是我的夕阳。机会难得，好好欣赏一下吧。”

“啊啊，平时确实很少注意，因为我真的很讨厌阳光啊？不过有这样凉凉的海风调和，也没有直射，感觉还好。”

是难得共享的休闲。他维持适当的车速，微微眯起眼。惬意的晚风拂面，凝滞了夏日将至的暑热，海水的咸湿，及朔间凛月独有的气息。而后者似已牢牢成为他的一部分，如同某种烙印，行至何处皆难释怀，而他尚不想从中脱离。

“小濑难得这样温柔呢。不如说，最近的你越来越温柔了？真好啊，感觉就连死掉了也没有遗憾啊。”

“喂，振作！不要随便说死不死的话，朔间凛——小熊先生……也请你稍稍顾及一下我的心情啊？”

温柔这种虚无缥缈的存在本就可一秒收敛。历经不久前的不安，某个词自凛月口中而出，泉对其有着本能的敏感。

“抱歉啦。不过啊，小濑一定正在想：‘你死了我上哪去找这样便宜的好房子’，对吧？”

“你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗？总之，伤身的魔法尽量少用。”

“好~小濑放心。”

“以及短时间内禁止变成猫。”

“好~好~”

“碳酸也少喝。”

“诶，这个不要，小濑真过分——不过啊，我好像，突然能够读明白你在想什么了？”

后视镜中，泉以视线示意凛月讲下去。

“再强大的魔法也无法完全探知人的内心哦。即便我如果愿意，可以时刻知道你正在经历什么，事无巨细；但如果没能心灵相通，原先小濑的所思所想，我可是很难知道的啊？所以呢，就在刚刚——我突然能读懂你在想什么了，而且不需要耗费魔力，只看着你的眼睛就好，很轻松的哦。”

泉悉心听着，不知此言虚实。经验之谈，八成又是诓骗自己的把戏。不过也罢，他时常被凛月以言语轻松耍到团团转，一日没有反倒不习惯。而此刻难得心情大好，尚有兴致配合其表演。

“啊啊，小熊的读心术吗，那可真是期待呢。既然不用费力，那就来猜猜看吧，现在的我在想些什么？”

“诶……‘小熊是个笨蛋。’”

“哈哈，没错，很准嘛！”

“‘要不要带他去我学校转转？’好啊，至少我现在完全清醒了，精力充沛，没有意见。”

反正无事可做，带着凛月散散心也不错。他想带他途经那条布满香樟的小径，虽日落后总会拥满你侬我侬的小情侣就是了。气势恢宏的图书馆，是他时常流连的场所；坐落于僻静树林中的礼堂——二年前的此刻，他也曾作为优秀新生代表于全校师生前演讲；另一侧的网球场，半年前的地区大赛为学校捧回奖杯，同样曾是他大放光芒的地方。

“虽然已经退部了，但我也曾经是校内的一号种子选手哦？”

“‘即便精彩又充实，可总觉得似乎缺了些什么。啊啊，超~烦人的。’”

“不要模仿我的语气啊，你这家伙！”

还学得有模有样，着实有两把刷子。泉啧了一声，收回心思专心开车。后视镜中，凛月的视线暂且游移，为身后的夕阳留出空白。余光内的云翳层叠掩映着，一路蔓延至他们的来向。

“感觉这些云，是从四面八方汇聚而来，跟着我们一起向前走呢。啊啊，一路上被照耀被炙烤，后背都要烧起来了……就像是光照进了黑暗里，要被烧成灰烬了。不过不得不说，非但不讨厌，反而感到很新奇呢。”

“很少见你会感慨这些，明明只是个每天睡不醒吃不饱的小熊？”

“说起来，小濑，我还读出了些别的，需要我现在讲吗？”

“哈？”

“我是说啊，在刚刚你说什么蛔虫的时候——我真的拒绝这种恶心的称谓啦。”

冷不防在后视镜中再度四目相汇。头盔遮得严实，以大海与夕阳为背景，惟有血般的赤红及湖水的冰蓝。他察觉到不妙，却出于面子不好食言，只得硬着头皮默许凛月向下讲。

“‘实不相瞒，与你相识的两个月，很忙很累很烦躁很火大，但原先的寂寞缓解了许多。我不擅长音乐，也不是自带光环会魔法的厉害角色，并非所有事都能做到完美无缺尽如人意，会失落也会伤心。即便分属两个世界，也还是希望你不要轻易离开。只是我自私的愿望，或许自起始就注定是空想，归根到底，是因为，我——’”

“喂！”

他确信此刻，正倚在他身上吐息热气，饶有兴味地聆听他如鼓般慌乱心跳的人，正轻易感知他面颊的灼烧。而他束手无措任由摆布，他的局促暴露无遗，如火烧云般无处匿形。

“‘……是因为，我或许真的很爱你。’”

良久，凛月慢吞吞地补全。老爷爷般波澜不惊的语调，仿佛在抱怨着嘟囔着，翻遍冰柜也找不到一瓶碳酸饮料。

“满意了？”

“小濑坦率一点的话，会多可爱啊。”

“你也一样。”

在对方难得的沉默中，泉意识到，于两个月无休止地斗嘴中，自己终以如此的简短回复扳回一局，稍稍挽回些优势，暂且占据了少到可怜的主导权。

“别以为我就不知道你在想什么，小熊。”

少到可怜，有总是好的。他深吸口气，组织着语言。

“别以为我不明白你为什么总折腾自己变成猫……所以说，请不要让我太自责。”

“嗯，果然小濑也会魔法吗？”

“七七八八吧。”

对方主动提供的下台阶机会，自然是不会放过的。

“这样简单的事，只要心灵相通，就没什么发现不了的？……例如，‘能成为一个人，也是很幸福的事呢’，没错吧，小熊？”

“……”

“喂，回答我啊？”

“嘛，老爷爷的记性可是很差的。不知道你为什么会有那样奇怪的想法，虽然我或许也那样想过——总之我现在可没觉得和你在两个世界就是了。你看，我们都觉得今天的云彩赏心悦目，不是吗？小濑，只是我今天头一次觉得：清晨真美啊，暖洋洋的很舒心呢，太阳原来也没有那样烦人啊……以人的身份，活着的感觉也不算差呢。”

“所以，暂且为了对方，好好活着吧？”

“嗯。约好了哦，小濑。”

5.

事实上，泉并不会魔法这件事，凛月是直到那个黄昏才完全确认的。

大致是何时呢？或许是初春新雨的某个午后，又或是某个绽满露珠的清晨，没办法啊，老爷爷的记性是真的很差的。

草丛新芽的湿腻间，他悠然呼吸着露水的清新。海鸟声声啼鸣，不时成群结伴掠过头顶，在他的据点盘旋着觅食。

与同类不同，他厌恶阳光。是能将他灼烧殆尽的炽热，最讨厌了。

舒爽的海风拂面，他懒懒地打个哈欠，用舌头梳整毛发。无事可做时，他会用魔法不远万里地游历。住所的山林，城市的每一隅，更甚是全世界皆为领地，只要他愿意。会魔法就是这样了不起呢，可他的魔法并不能变出一瓶碳酸来。于是他不满地哼哼着，猫可是最喜怒无常的生物了。

此前数秒，他留意到摩托车的行踪。安装了消音器，声响仍比山风剧烈。此刻重归岑寂，海水不倦地拍打礁石，溅起的泡沫浸着凉凉的咸意。脚步由远及近，是不慌不忙的从容。他对上无瑕的彻骨冰蓝，试图捕捉细小的波澜起伏，未果。分明是个再普通不过的人类，而于那双眼眸中，人类所具的七情六欲看似皆被冰封。向前迈进的步伐甚是高傲，视线如剑般冷酷凌厉，是历经千锤百炼的自信，理应毫无阻隔地刺破黑暗。而此刻径直而来，令他前所未有地不自在。

是位白皙皮肤银灰卷发的高傲青年，经由改装的显眼摩托车停在身后不远。打扮入时，神情淡漠，镜片将锐气略微收敛，取而代之的是几分书卷气作调和。驻足良久，略微环顾四周，有些迟疑地半蹲下——

“啧，这种地方怎么会有只猫……像是家猫，但没有标牌。你是家猫吗？”

他不知如何作答，便喵喵叫了两声。

“乖~乖~在这里一定很冷吧？”

他抬起肉垫触碰着分明的指节，低头蹭蹭手心。体温略低，却是恰到好处的，不会令他讨厌的暖意。

“是淋了雨吗？不怕不怕哦，小猫咪。”

他被抱起入怀，留意到衬衫的水痕，如此的亲昵使其难免加深。待近距离参透，镜片后的眼眸分明溢满如水的温柔。他的视线掠过蓬乱成卷的刘海，途经吹弹即破的白皙皮肤，流连至恰到好处的高挺鼻梁，附着于微颤的长睫毛，精致的五官完美的比例，是非人类所具的美貌。若是猫，一定是优雅的名贵品种，时刻扬着高傲的头颅，杀气腾腾的——而他嗅到对方独有的气息，是使他从世间万物中绝尘而出的，以不可一世的高傲为铠甲层层围裹的，悉心护起的可贵的柔软。又如清晨时扑过的一只蝴蝶，努力扑闪着轻盈的羽翼，是日光所致的剔透晶莹，自然同样是易碎的。以此独自担负世人的嘱托，回应世人的期冀，未曾有一刻的休憩。及某种特质，是与他共同精髓的孤独，同样冰封其中。而在四目相汇的一瞬土崩瓦解。

“但其实，包括之后的所有事，一定要说的话，大概要归为命运的驱使吧？啊，虽然我很不喜欢这样的陈词滥调噢。”

他曾有过揣测，一切皆源于泉对他施以的某种魔法。无底的冰蓝令他深陷，如此的所向披靡，过于高明以至无力招架。致使他这样被冰封的生物，于绝望的黑暗中长久地沉沦，却终躲闪不及，以至主动决然地破茧。赐予他勇气再度相拥取暖时，互生的情愫乃至热爱，皆是前所未有的放纵与大胆。

“为什么我会知道小濑其实不会魔法呢？因为那件事，我这边其实很早就开始了哦？很厉害的，如果我不讲，小濑一定不会发觉呢。”

“你从刚刚开始就在嘟嘟囔囔些什么。早上好，小熊，出来吃饭了。”

晚六点五十，电视播着新闻。他热烘烘的棉被——不，是泉的被子被一把掀开。他正舒舒服服地倚在泉的枕头上，抱着泉的ipad玩。

“喂，我说过很多次了，不要乱下载这么多游戏，想玩也请用你自己的啊？”

“诶……可是小濑的玩起来比较舒服嘛。”

“我听你说什么命运，让我来看看是什么游戏让你这样魂不守舍，还有了那样空泛到火大的感悟啊？”平板被一把夺过，“哈？愤怒的小鸟？还真是老爷爷的无趣喜好。”

“啊~都怪小濑，没能破纪录呢。你看哦，就这只，炸毛的样子和你多像啊？”

“还有什么……动感钢琴？想弹的话就请尽情地从被窝里给我出来弹给我听啊，我的钢琴家先生？”

“啊啊，真像个唠叨的妈妈，果然是日本第一唠叨大王啊~不过啊，没想到小濑居然还会吃游戏的醋，真有趣~”

持着汤勺一身围裙的泉，耐性早在负值游荡。即便尖酸刻薄地讥讽却仍不失可爱，真是个可爱的人类啊——他无数次这样想着。

“对了，那件事是真的超厉害哦，小濑真的没有兴趣吗？”

“当然没有。所以今晚遵照钢琴家先生的嘱咐，是上好的咖喱乌冬面，配上莲藕天妇罗，凉了的话我可不管。”

而在这时，凛月的肚子适时叫了一声，提前戳破不久后的粉红气泡——声响大到令原本怒目圆睁的，一手举汤勺一手叉着腰的泉也未免破功。

果然暂时还不存在什么罗曼蒂克啊，凛月在心中叹口气。

“不过小濑笑起来真好看啊。好看到即便脊背发凉，也挪不开目光啊。”

所以多笑笑啊，不要总摆出一副凶巴巴的样子嘛，虽然那样同样魅力很大就是了？挨了一枕头后，这些话凛月当然未出口。直至数日后多云的下午，他背上吉他提着音响，迈上跨海大桥的人行道，却非漫无目的地踱步。直至目睹那日滚烫的云翳，他已许久未前往那处——曾为自己划封的领地之一，初次遇见濑名泉并认为其拥有魔法的地方。而今日初次以人的形态重归，背靠摩天大楼的购物中心，下方是繁忙步行街，其间湿地的一隅突然出现一只猫，会让他那样诧异也不足为奇了。

他席地而坐，怀抱吉他调音，枝叶轻拂，斑驳光点自叶片缝隙散落至音符间。他喜欢民谣吉他的音质，如某双眼眸般一尘不染。不轻不重骚动鼓膜，分量只如对视时不经意注入的热度。

是泉归家的必经之路，他与泉已渐渐将那处住所同称为“家”。诸事谈妥后今日去取样书，临行前对被窝中的人轻声道别，而后志得意满地换衣穿鞋哼着小曲儿，是长久辛劳终得回报的舒心，亦是从未见过的轻松与惬意，并希望如此的惬意能够长存，所以便要徒步吗——不难理解的思路，也还真是可爱呢。而此刻，未免引来诸多打量。毕竟在此处有个人怀抱吉他，同出现一只猫一样，都是不易见的事。

手机振动着，锁屏是二人的合影，短信提示名为“小濑”。

“样书已领”，言简意赅惜字如金。

“你居然醒着，太阳从西边出来了？”

他回拨过去。未待发言，那端的惊愕已飞越电波传抵耳畔。

“即便我没醒，小濑不也是这个时间发短信给我了吗？”

“是因为想立刻告诉你而已，有任何不满吗？”

“没有，不如说很高兴。恭喜你啦。”

“啧，既然如此，那今晚早点开饭如何？暂且保持清醒吧，不要像以往那样叫不起，让人火大。”

“好啊，不过庆祝的蛋糕可能要等到明天了？先提前期待一下吧？”

“……我绝对不想看你做那样的东西。”

凛月打着哈哈应和。挂断后，下方拥簇的人不减反增，交头接耳揣测他的行动——

没什么新奇的，所猜大多不超出唱歌表白的范畴？不过也大差不差，这样的事本就不存在什么新意。大庭广众之下毫无美感，真丢人啊，啊啊小熊真是蠢透了——是那个人的话便会这样讲着，且定是满脸的恨铁不成钢。

——而这是我的人生，暂且让我自由行动吧，小濑？

他预估着时间弹唱练声。小小的音箱正常运转，绿荫清风为伴，随心拨弄吉他弦。尚为首次非正式的室外演出，成片的掌声欢呼中，他觉得今日颇在状态。

“怎么了？我快走上桥了。”

重头戏亟待开幕。按计划他关掉耳麦，再次拨通某个号码。

“没事哦，想听小濑的声音而已，不可以吗？”

指尖未免微微发汗。而对方的声音是惯常的笃定，如同一颗定心丸。

“这算什么……对了，有件事忘了问。那件‘很厉害的事’，是指什么？”

“小濑果然还是好奇吗？”

“是你的措辞那样狂妄，让我想知道究竟有多厉害而已。喂，你在哪？”

下方的“再来一首”，一浪高过一浪，的确不是告知的好时机。

6.

于是他舒了口气，以手势示意。待人群安静，定了定神。

过去数日深夜的排演，每音节每音符深镌于心，而今不紧不慢，潺潺而出。前奏每每响起，他都未免想起某双眼眸的主人。昏黄台灯下，以别扭的姿势勉强入梦。电脑合起，眼镜置于一旁。裙带菜般的额发愈发卷曲凌乱，黑眼圈亦有加重。如被本人得知，定会方寸大乱，手忙脚乱开灯翻出镜子查看。

不过是这样的泉，并非完美却完整。而无论是怎样的泉，通通没有关系。

他开始演唱。微闭双目，计算着泉与他的距离。正一步一步向他走近，感知到喧闹，未免会驻足。而三个月前的此处，那个人的确驻足了。将是猫的自己抱起入怀，取出手帕擦干身体，轻声安慰着买来罐头，道歉称宿舍不许养猫，不舍地道别前，称若有机会定会再度相见。

“约好了哦，小猫咪。”

于温柔视线的笼罩下一口口吃完，他轻叫着作答。此后的一个月，未有重逢的机缘。

而无论以何种形式，唯有约定是死也会遵守的。

——魔法所赐也好，命运驱使也罢。请前往我的世界吧。

* 

「You know all the things I've said.

You know all the things what we have done,

and things I gave to you.

If there's a chance for me to say,

how precious you are in my life,

and you know that it's true— 」

“走神了哦。”

即便安卧在窗帘后，他同样是能感知的——

这座城市的另一端，日光中的房间，作业本摊开在书桌，被那个人以笔尖轻敲。戴着眼镜托着腮，若有所思地轻笑：

“真是的，从这一步开始就演算错了啊？”

如此的视线，若有若无轻拂而至，又有谁会拥有心无旁骛的定力呢？所以还请不要对学生求全责备啦，濑名老师。硬要说的话，罪魁祸首是谁呢？你不会承认的，所以当然是这样明媚的日光啦。日光打了个哈欠，黑猫便顺势躲入窗帘凉荫的缝隙中了。

他曾多次庆幸自己能够是只猫。猫的话，再怎样内心波动所致神情的失措，也不会被轻易察觉呢。是只猫真好啊。

「You're the one who cannot believe.

Is it only in my dream?

You're the one who cannot see this.

How could you be so blind? 」

他似乎又能望见，华灯初上，他于被窝中神游，大口呼吸着安心的气息。不容置疑地扰乱定力，无数次令他怀疑自己的魔法，是与初遇别无二致的，那刻，此刻，并将长久地专属于他。气息的主人系上围裙，眉头微蹙翻阅食谱，娴熟地切着胡萝卜花。汤舀至小碟尝着味道，念叨着再咸些小熊或许会喜欢。小火烹煮咕噜冒泡，如同被施以魔法。而那样的浓醇并入他的气息，无视几扇门的阻隔悠然而至，将他牵出梦境。他满怀着期待，全身心享受被泉唤起或强行拖出的数分钟；而泉也明白，装睡的人才是无论如何都叫不醒的。

「I will fly into your arms,

and be with you, 'till the end of time.

Why are you so far away?

You know it's very hard for me,

to get myself close to you. 」

于是他真的看见了。

车流纷繁人群熙攘，他于其间一眼认出——清爽夏衣在身，未戴眼镜。一如那时高高扬起的高傲头颅，银灰色卷发，俊美的面庞，惊愕的神情，入时的着装。将样书举过头顶，向他微微示意。又举起另只手中的购物袋——是原先约好的，作为庆祝的寿喜锅的原料。

凛月点点头。

在这刻，他们对视甚久。歌词中的人，心知肚明般抱臂而立，略微无奈地望着他笑。冰蓝的眸子中，沉闷的冰封尽数融化。除却某位于树荫的遮蔽中怀抱吉他的人，同样所余无二。

「To be with you is all that I need,

'cause with you my life seems brighter,

and this is all the things I want to say.」

——有没有很惊喜呢，小濑？

泉摇头。

——“或许真的很爱你”这件事，我这边似乎比小濑要更早。所以，是我赢了哦。

泉望向他，神情瞧不出波澜。

——所以，是不是很厉害呢？

泉所思甚久，微微点头。

——那么，我也很爱你哦，小濑。你知道的。

泉扬起脸，对他笑着。

Fin.

（*Ten2five - I Will Fly 有改动）

[#凛泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E6%B3%89)

[#朔间凛月](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2017-12-04  
评论：2  
热度：143

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_121c9ec8)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11a27549)  


评论(2)

热度(143)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) [允希Ritus](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) [允希Ritus](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://tangguoshitiandena.lofter.com/) [风滚草激推](https://tangguoshitiandena.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qianyuechuxia213.lofter.com/) [浅玥く初夏](https://qianyuechuxia213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://huanjing703.lofter.com/) [Metohik](https://huanjing703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://kaimiy.lofter.com/) [hekl](https://kaimiy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) [白酒舟](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://3062185755.lofter.com/) [两个弹匣](https://3062185755.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/) [碳酸小栗](https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://leizongshixinyang.lofter.com/) [今天又要当太空人了](https://leizongshixinyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://mobai980.lofter.com/) [宇宙旅人](https://mobai980.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://cristallo914.lofter.com/) [Cristallo](https://cristallo914.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) [EPOCH.](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://loveyou357.lofter.com/) [Summer](https://loveyou357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://saiwei045.lofter.com/) [塞维](https://saiwei045.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wohenlaofute.lofter.com/) [北冥(考完了我人也没了](https://wohenlaofute.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://qiumudiao.lofter.com/) [凉夏](https://qiumudiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yourenotalone.lofter.com/) [Ai 我 樂](https://yourenotalone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) [橘子气汽水](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) [橘子气汽水](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://junjunzi803.lofter.com/) [狼与甜娘❤](https://junjunzi803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://65449100.lofter.com/) [崔朔](https://65449100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lanxiyue0114.lofter.com/) [蓝稀月](https://lanxiyue0114.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://lanxiyue0114.lofter.com/) [蓝稀月](https://lanxiyue0114.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://linmu960.lofter.com/) [miu](https://linmu960.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://g8arrow.lofter.com/) [自我沉着](https://g8arrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fengyingxi.lofter.com/) [泠风淅淅](https://fengyingxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://linyehe.lofter.com/) [对不起，再见啦](https://linyehe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) [玖井](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xianyuyin779.lofter.com/) [银泺](https://xianyuyin779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xianyuyin779.lofter.com/) [银泺](https://xianyuyin779.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yunoki.lofter.com/) [晚白柚](https://yunoki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://gslblj.lofter.com/) [小熊饲育指南](https://gslblj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://mammonmammon.lofter.com/) [廢人蒙](https://mammonmammon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://missj969.lofter.com/) [布丁里面掺着刀](https://missj969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
